


Domestic Comfort

by MFKM



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFKM/pseuds/MFKM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the life of 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Comfort

They were sitting on the sofa, watching telly, just as usual.  
Sherlock seated crosswise, legs unfolded on John's lap, and John holding a cup with one hand and cradling the detective's calf with the other.  
They were watching a dull, murky programme, but Sherlock didn't complain, mesmerized by all the little changes in John's posture and expression. He could be sitting there for hours without getting tired of studying John.  
Sherlock's hands, usually placed around a mug or underneath his chin in his "thinking position", were now reaching for John's face. When they brushed lightly against the skin, John's focus shifted to the young man sitting next to him, the one he felt so lucky to have.  
After a moment of surprise, John's lips stretched in a fond smile. He took the detective's hand in his own and guided it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the backside.  
Sherlock's pupils widened. He still wasn't used to the man's signs of affection.  
He mirrored the doctor's smile, who brought his focus back on the screen, and Sherlock felt a warmth grow inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
